


Love Grotto

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tendou does too much for Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Satori gives Eita way too much.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 35





	Love Grotto

"Here you go! The perfect place for you!"

Eita gawks at the diamond-decorated grotto. He had been saying that he needed a quiet place to just cool off and relax for the past month and of course, his loving boyfriend Satori had to go above and beyond. He found him a whole goddamn grotto that can only be entered by on land.

"I've been watching this place for about a week. No fish ever came day and night so it's fine to dip your feet into the water."

The water is a pretty purple and there's some coral in it (which Eita makes a point to remember not to accidentally hit if he ever does decide to dip his feet in). There's moss growing on the rocky walls, tiny cracks where slivers of light drip in, a floor of marble and grass, and a wonderful, beautiful, thoughtful boyfriend waiting for Eita's response to this majesty.

"Eita? Are those tears? Don't you like it?" Satori asks, a small crack in his voice, pining the belief that Eita doesn't like it, "is it not quiet enough?"

"The hell?! Asking that after all of this?! You've gone too far. What the fuck, Satori?! Don't you think it's wrong for you to make me fall into a literal imbroglio of love for you?! I fucking love you so much but I never know what to do in return I-I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel…"

Satori sighs in relief and resumes his previous gaily state. "I don't want anything in return now get over here so I can wipe your tears." Eita nods silently and walks up to his boyfriend who's open arms look heavenly, sucking Eita into a hug. "I want a kiss, Satocchi," Eita mumbles in that cute voice that always makes Satori give in. "Oh alright. So spoiled," the red-head chuckles.

Satori uses his finger to make Eita look up at him. Eita looks away instantly with a scarlet hue spreading on his cheeks and nose. "C'mon, Eita! You're the one who wanted this!" Satori exclaims. Eita seems to remember and weakly looks Satori in the eyes as permission. Satori nods and leans in, his lips meeting with Eita's.

Eita has a soft vanilla taste to him that makes Satori melt into him every time. A kiss is equal to a serenade into the abyss of their relationship, falling deeper in love than anyone else.

"Thank you, Satocchi," Eita whispers when his Satori pulla away. "Hmm? Yoi don't need to thank me. Now come on, let's go back to the house so I can show you the dinner that I made," Satori explains happily as he tugs on Eita's hand to which the shorter complies.

Eita knows that after all Satori's ever done for him will never be repaid but even with that being said he wants to make sure he tries his hardest. He belongs to Satori and Satori belongs to him. Nothing anyone can do can take them apart.


End file.
